I'm exactly what you do not deserve
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Elias se lamentaba por ser alguien incompleto. Y a veces pensaba que Chise sólo estaba con él, no porque la compró, si no por la lástima que todos le tienen. ¿Chise le hará ver que está equivocado?


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _¡Yei! Otro fic de ellos dos. De esta hermosa pareja que nos han brindado. Esta idea la tengo desde hace tiempo pero no encontraba las palabras completas para continuarla hasta que un poco de inspiración llegó a mi y al fin aquí les mostraré los resultados._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: The ancient magu's bride no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kore Yamazaki. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Había veces en las que Elias, aunque quisiera y era muy obvio, no podía alejar su vista de Chise, su pequeña aprendiz. Le era curioso como ella se había acercado a su persona con una sorprendente rapidez.

Aunque había veces en las que podía llegar a lamentarse por no ser la persona o hada que ansiaba ser, no dejaba de lamentarse por ser alguien incompleto, algo que realmente no debería de existir. Cada que la veía con una pequeña acción o hasta con una pequeña sonrisa, una de las tantas emociones escondidas reaccionaba dentro de él. Sentía calidez, sentía el frío escapar del calor y podía olvidar todo mal que habitaba dentro de él.

Aunque con Chise cerca, muchas veces se había preguntado el porque siendo un horrible monstruo está con él. Muchas veces pensó que fue por lástima, a pesar de que el mismo la había comprado. Nadie quería estar a su lado por lo mismo que daba miedo y de esas tantas veces hubiera deseado ser un mago normal de carne y hueso como un humano.

Quería ser como el anciano de Lindel o como Simon, por eso al utilizar su magia para obtener un rostro humano, fue lo primero que tuvo en mente. No podía dejar de envidiar a los humanos, ellos tenían tanto entre sus manos que no se daban cuenta de lo que podía hacer.

Sin embargo, aunque quisiera nunca podría llegar a ser humano como tantas veces quisiera. Sólo era un ser incompleto que vagaba por el mundo y este mismo, le tenía lástima por cómo era.

 **-Podría decir que me gusta Elias por cómo es y no por cómo quisiera aparentar** -Chise le había dicho una de tantas veces **-A mi no me das miedo por cómo eres, ni mucho menos me encuentro aquí a tu lado por lástima, tu me compraste y hasta que tu lo decidas sólo seré tuya** -Y ahí estaba lo que más le impresionaba, pareciera que ella podía leer su mente.

 **-Chise yo...**

 **-Estaré siempre a tu lado Elias...** -Y con una sonrisa, cerraba aquel pacto con un beso en su cráneo.

Antes de que ' su chica ' se fuera, recibía una suave caricia a su cráneo, el cuál recibía gustoso y la veía marchar con una gran sonrisa. Le gustaba sentir su suave piel y escuchar las palabras que callaba toda oscuridad dentro de él. Mientras la veía alejarse para realizar sus actividades, sus pensamientos volvían a él. Suspiraba un poco y no podía concentrarse en el libro que descansaba en sus piernas.

No quería dejar ir la sensación de Chise acariciando con ternura su 'cráneo', su adorable y muy hermoso perfume y mucho menos alejar la mirada de Chise. Esa mirada que podía saber lo que le pasaba.

No entendía a Chise, era una persona quien no hablaba mucho y cuando hablaba, tenía las palabras correctas a todo lo que le rodeaba. Incluso para calmarlo. Suspiraba y cerraba aquel libro para luego dejarlo a un lado y levantarse de su cómodo sillón. Se acercaba a la ventana y veía a lo lejos a Chise siendo ella misma con las pequeñas criaturas como con su familiar.

Sin embargo, sólo aquella acción, aquella sonrisa y aquella mirada le pertenecía a él. Porque el era al unico que le miraba de esa manera.

 **-Vamos a la cama, Elias, hace frío...**

Chise se encontraba parada en la puerta de su estudio. Este sólo la miro. Traía su usual pijama rosa y una pantuflas de curioso color verde, podía jurar que eran suyas por el tamaño de su pie. También la veía un poco adormilada. Elias suspiro. Dejó el libro a un lado y camino a ella. Sentía que ella era un imán y el se sentia atraído.

La vio alzar sus brazos y el con gusto la cargo. Sintió sus suaves manos en su cuello y como ella soltaba un suspiro de satisfacción al entrar en calor con su cuerpo. Subió las escaleras hasta dirigirse a su habitación. En ningún momento Elias la soltó hasta que la dejo en su gran cama. Se dio cuenta que el osito de peluche y la ropa de la chica se encontraba ahí.

Está inmediatamente se tapó con las cobijas haciéndose a un lado. Elias suspiro, se fue a su armario y se cambió rápido de ropa. Había aprovechado que ella estaba tapándose el rostro con las sábanas y que acomodaba mejor el oso de peluche. Una vez todo listo, apagó las luces y se metió a la cama.

Estaba calientita y olía mucho a Chise. Un aroma que a Elias le gustaba. Sintió como ella se pegaba más a su brazo y le abrazaba, la escucho soltar un suspiro y acariciar con suavidad su 'cráneo'.

 **-Deja de pensar en tantas cosas Elias** -Chise susurró **-Te conozco y puedo adivinar que buscas motivos para parecer más humano** -Le regaño suavemente **-Pero para mi, tu eres perfecto aún con tus cuernos y tus ojos rojos, como también con tu pésimo humor y con tus celos**

La escucho levantarse y darle un suave beso en la frente. Antes de darle oportunidad de acostarse, la tomó entre sus brazos y la puso debajo de él. Su 'cráneo' lo dejo reposar en su pecho. Sentía el corazón acelerado de Chise pero ningún momento ella le pidió que la soltara.

 **-No puedo creer que siempre tengas las palabras correctas para adivinar todo lo que pienso, no es justo**

Chise soltó una risita. Elias parecía un niño al que le habían descubierto su travesura. Ambos se dejaron abrazar. Disfrutando de su compañía mutua. Disfrutando de las pequeñas y suaves caricias. Elias pensó que tal vez no era tan malo ser el mismo.

 **-Buenas noches Elias...**

 **-Buenas noches Chise**

Porque al final en cuentas. Chise lo quería por cómo era. Y eso le agradaba. Eso hacía que su corazón golpeara con ánimo su pecho y se dejará guiar por las emociones que ella le brindaba.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Algo corto pero que sin dudar me encantó el resultado final. Así que espero que de igual manera les gustará. No olviden que este fanfic también estará en Wattpad._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página como demás redes sociales los pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Lunes 16 de Abril de 2018_**


End file.
